Fate
by UnforgivableAcceptance
Summary: And in that moment, she realized the fate of Unova depended on her.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Ohmygoodness! I'm really, really nervous about this! This is my first Pokemon fanfic. It's Gameverse. And it's Ferriswheelshipping! So bonus!**

****cough** Anyways... It's gonna be like White as she goes through her adventures in Unova. I figured there's really not enough of those kind of stories! Usually, from the most I've seen is just set after N leaves. Or an AU. So, I just want to be one of the ones in the Gameverse play-along!**

**I hope you guys enjoy my story!**

**P.S.: Since I was combining Chapter 1 and the bulk of Chapter 2, I went ahead and deleted the story to put it back up. Sorry guys! So don't worry, it's still the same.**

**((I am fixing any typos I see in this chapter, or if there's anything that needs changing. Tell me if you see some!))**

**Chapter 1: **_The Beginning_

White gazed down at the box, wrapped like a gift, in front of her. Today was the day of all days; she was going to get a Pokemon and become a trainer! Not to mention it was her birthday. To say she was excited was a tremendous understatement. But only one thing was keeping her from pursuing her dream.

"Just what is keeping her?" a soft, yet deep voice came from next to her. White glanced over at her childhood friend, Cheren. "Today's the day we're finally getting Pokemon. Couldn't she be on time for once?" he grumbled impatiently. White nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from. But just as she opened her mouth to say something in response, loud footsteps banged on the stairs leading up to her room.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" a much girlier voice came from the other side of the room.

White whipped around to face her, glaring. "Couldn't you have come faster, Bianca?" she complained. "We're _finally_ getting Pokemon! It's been our dream since we were kids, right?"

"I'm reaaaaally sorry, White! My dad was being really stingy and wouldn't let me leave," Bianca groaned.

White frowned at her best friend. It was true. Her dad was one of the most overprotective people in Nuvema town. It's not saying a lot, since it is such a small town with only 4 houses. But it's still pretty unfair. "Whatever," she finally sighed in response. "Let's just get our Pokemon! I'm tired of waiting!"

"I couldn't agree more," Cheren muttered.

Bianca smiled as she got an idea. "White, you should choose your Pokemon first!" she beamed. "I mean, it is your birthday, right?"

Cheren nodded in agreement. "I can see how that's fair. Go ahead and choose first, White!"

"A-are you guys sure?" White asked hesitantly. She knew these guys were excited for this day as much she was.

"Yeah! Go ahead."

"Don't make us wait any longer."

"Alright, alright! I'm choosing, gosh..." White walked over to her dresser, staring down at the box nervously. Even though she was waiting, it was still nerve-wracking. Today was the day she was leaving home. Today was the day she was going far away – as far as to the other side of the region! That's where the Pokemon League was, it was unavoidable.

"Come _on_ already," Cheren groaned.

"Shush! Let her take her time, it's a big day!" Bianca whispered harshly. White gulped, finally taking the card and reading it out loud.

_I've brought three Pokemon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokemon!_

_Professor Juniper_

"Wow, Professor Juniper is soooo nice!" Bianca sighed happily. "I can't believe she's actually giving us Pokemon! Come on White, open the gift! Open the gift!" White nodded, taking off the ribbon and opening the box. As the card said, there were three Poke Balls inside the box.

"If I remember correctly," Cheren began. "The one on the left should be Snivy, grass type, the one in the middle is Tepig, fire type, and the one on the right is Oshawott, water type. Choose wisely, White!"

_Yeah, way to build up the pressure_, White thought hatefully. She put her hand to her chin, thinking. "I'll go with... Oshawott!" she said finally, taking the Poke Ball on the right.

"Alright! Then I'll take Tepig!" Bianca cheered, grabbing the middle Poke Ball.

"Why do you get to choose next? Oh well, I wanted Snivy anyways," Cheren huffed, taking the one on the left.

White threw the Poke Ball, letting out her newly gained friend. "Hey there, Oshawott! I'm White. It's nice to meet you!" she said as she knelt down, smiling at the Pokemon before her. Oshawott let out a soft cry, putting a small paw on her knee as if to say his hello. She smiled brightly, picking up the cute Pokemon and nuzzling it.

Bianca and Cheren glanced at each other, then also let out their own.

Tepig huffed up at Bianca, bouncing slightly. She kneeled down to him. "Hey there Tepig! I'm Bianca, your new best friend ever! Let's work hard together, okay?" she giggled. Tepig let out his own soft cry, bouncing up into Bianca's arms.

Cheren looked down at his Snivy, who had her arms crossed. "Hello, Snivy. I'm your new partner, Cheren. Let's get strong together, okay?" Snivy let out her cry, turning her head away.

Bianca and White laughed. "She's just like you, Cheren!" White snickered.

Cheren turned red and glared at both of them. They just laughed harder.

"Hey White! We should have a battle!" Bianca said, her laughter finally stopping.

"What? Seriously?!" Cheren and White said in unison.

"Are you crazy Bianca? My mom will kill me if I get my room messed up!" White hissed.

"Aww come ooooon! Don't be such a party pooper. We'll be fine!" Bianca whined.

After a few minutes of contemplation, White finally agreed. "Alright. I won't go easy on you though!" she snickered.

Bianca put on a determined look. "Neither will I!"

"Are you ready, Oshawott? Use Tackle!" White commanded. Oshawott grinned and launched himself at Tepig, sending the Fire Pig Pokemon into a desk.

"Oh no! Tepig! Are you okay?" Bianca squealed, rushing over to her Pokemon's side. A huff of air reassured her that he was fine. Bianca grinned. "Use tackle! Send White's Oshawott flying!"

"Oshawott, dodge and use Tackle!" Oshawott complied, getting another hit in.

"Tepig, Tackle again!"

This time, Tepig was successful in hitting Oshawott. He bounced up quickly however, and as soon as White commanded another tackle, Tepig already took the hit.

"A critical hit! Great job, Oshawott!" White cheered. Oshawott let out a proud cry in response.

"Tepig!" Bianca yelped, rushing over to her Pokemon's side once more. The swirls in his eyes signaled that Tepig was out for the count. "Awww... Tepig, you were great! We'll get stronger together, okay?" she whispered as she called the Pokemon back into its Poke Ball. White couldn't help but smile at the adorable scene.

Cheren coughed, trying to get their attention. "Um... could you take a look around, you guys?" he grumbled.

Bianca and White took in their surroundings, gasping in surprise. "Oh no! My room!" White yelped. "Oh gosh, this is just great! My mom seriously IS going to kill me!"

"Wow, Pokemon are amazing!" Bianca beamed, her reaction clearly opposite of White's. "Pokemon are so small, but are able to destroy a complete room! That's amazing!"

"Amazing? Bianca, you're cleaning this up!" White growled.

"What? Why?" Bianca whimpered, glancing at Cheren for help.

"She's right, Bianca. You're the one who decided to have a battle," Cheren said smoothly.

Bianca paled, searching for an escape. "O-oh! Cheren, why don't you have a battle too?" she exclaimed.

"What?" both Cheren and White said, once more, in unison.

"This room is already messy, so what's the harm?" Bianca tried, sweating a bit. "Come on, it's fun!"

After a few more moments of contemplation, both of them nodded. "Alright, White. Let me heal both of your Pokemon first."

"You can do that?" White asked skeptically.

"I brought two Potions, just in case Bianca had this crazy idea," Cheren sighed.

"H-hey!"

"You're well prepared," White replied, nodding.

"Wh-"

"Snivy, use Tackle!" And with that, another battle began. Needless to say, White was once more victorious.

"Yes! Great job, Oshawott!" White cheered. Oshawott jumped up and down with joy, happy from the second victory.

Cheren frowned, pushing up his glasses. "Well, now that that's over, we should go apologize to your mom for making such a mess."

Bianca, before she could get yelled at, rushed downstairs. Cheren soon followed. White blinked around her room, then sighed before going, nervously, downstairs. By the time White reached the bottom of the stairs, Cheren and Bianca had already apologized. But what her mom said in reply surprised all of them.

"Don't worry about cleaning it up! I'll do it for you. Shouldn't you guys be heading to Professor Juniper's now?" she said gleefully.

The childhood friends glanced at each other. "A-are you sure, Ms. Touko?" Bianca said nervously.

White's mom nodded. "Yes! Believe it or not, I was expecting it to happen as well." Bianca pouted, making the mother giggle. "Now, get going! I need to start cleaning."

Bianca and Cheren beamed at her. "Thank you so much, Ms. Touko," Cheren said, trying to keep calm. Bianca nodded excitedly in agreement.

"O-oh! I.. have somewhere to go first," Bianca stammered, looking at the ground. "I'll meet you guys at her house in a few minutes, okay?" Before anyone could ask, she was out of the door.

"Yes. I shall get going as well. See you in a few, White," Cheren said, pushing his glasses up and walking out as well.

A few moments of silence passed before her mother began to speak. "Pokemon sure are amazing, huh?" she said distantly. "So small, yet so powerful... I could hear their cries from down here!" White nodded, turning her gaze to the wall. "You know... your father was also a trainer, White." White stiffened; she knew this was coming. "I know you think your father is a bad person, White, for leaving us while you were so small... But I hope you realize it was for the best." When she didn't get a response, she sighed. "You should get going. I'm sure they're waiting."

White nodded. "Alright, mom. I'll try to visit, okay?" she said, giving her mom a sad smile.

Her mom sniffled, tearing up. "You do that," she whispered.

"Aw, mom! Don't cry!" White whimpered. "You know that'll give me second thoughts..."

"No, no! These aren't tears of sadness, honey. I'm just so happy for you! You're finally going off on that big adventure you've dreamed of since you were a little girl," the older woman sighed happily. "Now go ahead, I won't keep you anymore." She handed a rectangular object to her daughter. "Don't forget your Xtransceiver, honey."

White smiled, hooking on the device to her wrist. "Thanks mom," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her mother, sniffling some as well. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too, honey," Ms. Touko whispered back, giving her daughter a squeeze. "Now, really, go on and leave! Don't keep them waiting anymore."

White laughed, wiping her tears away as she let go of her mom, walking over to the kitchen table and grabbing her bag, throwing it over her should. "Bye, mom! I'll definitely call you and try to visit. Don't worry about me," she said. "I'll become the greatest trainer ever, greater than even dad! Don't you forget it!" She gave her mom a thumbs up, opening the door. "I'm off!" And with that, she exited the house, running over to Professor Juniper's house.

* * *

"What? Bianca isn't here yet?" White asked with a sigh, shoulders slumping. Did she have to be late _again_?

"Why don't you go and get her? She might be caught up in some family problems," Cheren offered. White looked at him, pondering the suggestion.

_It does make sense_, she thought. _Her dad might be holding her up..._ She finally nodded. "Alright. I'll go get her. Be right back!" With that, she ran to the house left of hers. Pushing open the door, she was met with the yelling of the most overprotective parent in the small town.

"No! Absolutely no! A thousand times no!" Bianca's dad yelped.

"B-but dad... I'm finally a Pokemon trainer with a Pokemon and everything!" Bianca protested. "I can go on an adventure! I can, and I'm going to!" Panting, she met eyes with White. Rushing over to her, she pulled her hat over her eyes for a second, a habit she developed to gather herself together. "It's... it's okay! I'm fine. Let's get going, White..."

"What nonsense is this?" White heard Bianca's dad mutter as she was leaving. "My daughter... knowing nothing about the world... going on an adventure with _Pokemon_? Outrageous...!"

White sighed and shook her head, feeling bad for her poor childhood friend. She went out the door, walking to the lab. As she neared building, she saw Cheren and Bianca waiting at the door. She grinned, running over to them. "Ready, guys?"

They both nodded. "Of course. Let's get inside," Cheren said, opening the door. When they were all inside, the Professor they knew since they were small turned and smiled at them.

"Hey, guys! I've been waiting for you. I think we need a second introduction. My name is Profess-" the woman began, but was interrupted by an annoyingly know-it-all voice.

"Professor Juniper. We all know who you are," Cheren said, pushing up his glasses. White sent him a glare, elbowing him in the side, receiving a pained grunt in return.

Prof. Juniper tutted, shaking her head. "Now, now, Cheren. This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a big day for you three! It's best to have at least some kind of formality," she sighed. "Now, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching on when and how Pokemon came into existence." She paused, going over to them and checking their newly obtained Pokemon, smiling. "Oh, how unusual! You've all already had a Pokemon battle?"

"It was Bianca's idea," White groaned. Bianca pouted at her, while Cheren just chuckled.

"Well, you should be grateful!" Prof. Juniper said gleefully. Bianca smiled smugly at her two childhood friends. "It simply means your Pokemon have already begun to trust you! Speaking of which... would you three like to name your Pokemon? It can deepen your trust even further!"

The three pondered on the offer. Cheren and Bianca politely declined, whilst White decided to otherwise. "I'll call him... Flip!" she beamed. She felt her Pokemon bounce in agreement inside his Poke Ball.

Cheren snorted. "Flip? What kind of name is that?" he teased.

White glared at him, sticking out her tongue. "It's short for flipper! Got a problem?" she growled. Cheren laughed and shook his head, turning his gaze back to the Professor, who was smiling at them.

"I think Flip is a wonderful name!" she said. "But, back on to the main topic... As to why I gave you all Pokemon-"

"It's for the Pokedex, correct?" Cheren interrupted once more, receiving another glare and elbow to the side.

Bianca gave him a confused look. "Pokedex?" she asked.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises? You've already studied about Pokemon extensively, haven't you?" Prof. Juniper teased. He blushed, looking at the ground. She smiled. "Still, I'll explain for White and Bianca." She walked over to a machine, grabbing three small devices. "The Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records information of the Pokemon you have seen and caught! Granted, if you catch them, the information updates and becomes even more informative." She turned to them. "So, my request is that you travel all around Unova and meet every Pokemon! You three will help me, right?"

"Yes!" Bianca squealed. "I-I mean... Yes, of course Professor Juniper. It's an honor!"

"Of course," Cheren agreed with a nod, smiling. "Thank you so much, Professor Juniper. Because of you... I can finally become a trainer, like I've always wanted to!"

"I couldn't agree more with these guys!" White laughed, throwing her arms around both of them and bringing them close.

Prof. Juniper laughed. "No, no! I should be the one giving thanks! You three have given me the best possible answer." She walked up to the three, handing them the device she had picked up earlier. "Now come, follow me. You need to learn how to catch Pokemon!" Going over to the door, she waved at the three. "Meet me at Route 1!" And with that, she was out the door. A silence that seemed to last for hours hovered around them as they processed the information they were just given.

"Since... the Professor asked us, it's okay to go, right? I can explore the entire region... and maybe even find out what I want to do in life..." Bianca said hesitantly, looking at the ground distantly.

"Of course," Cheren said, smiling at her. She looked up at him, a surprised expression gracing her features. "We can travel how we wish, going wherever we want to go." He glanced at the floor, then looked at the door with a determined expression. "Now let's go, Bianca, White! We have an adventure awaiting us!"

"Since when were you so good with words, Cheren?" White teased, grinning all-knowingly at him. He blushed and pushed up his glasses.

"L-let's just get going!" he stammered, rushing out of the door.

"Wait for me!" Bianca yelped, following after him. "I'll see you at Route 1, White!"

White nodded, following soon after with a wide grin. As soon as she was out the door, however, she bumped straight into Bianca's back. "H-hey, Bianca! What's the big deal?"

"Oh, good! All three of you are here," Ms. Touko said with a bright smile. "So, what did Professor Juniper ask you to do?"

"She asked us to complete this device called a Pokedex!" Bianca said happily, a big smile plastered to her face.

"Oh, really? I can't believe it!" Ms. Touko beamed. "...Well, I actually can. I already knew. The whole thing was a surprise!" She laughed at the dumbstruck expressions the three gave her. "Well, anyways, I brought you guys these. They'll come in handy during your travels, I'm sure." She handed them each a small case, all a matching blue and yellow.

Cheren opened it, scanning his eyes over the insides. "A Town Map?" He smiled. "Thank you very much, Ms. Touko. I'll make sure to take good care of it."

"As will I!" Bianca piped up with a wide grin.

Ms. Touko chuckled. "Also, as for your room, White..." she trailed off. White gulped. "You needn't worry about it. I'll take care of it myself, alright?"

White gaped at her mother. "Really, mom? Thank you so much!" she beamed as she basically tackled her. "I love you so much, mom!"

Ms. Touko laughed, patting her daughter on the head. "I love you too, dear..." She looked up at Cheren and Bianca. "By the way, you two, I'll go ahead and let your parents know you're leaving. You guys have fun, okay?" They both nodded. "Have a great trip, you three!" She walked away towards the other houses, giving the three a wave good-bye.

Cheren pushed up his glasses, looking over at Bianca and White. "Now, shall we head to Route 1? I'm sure the professor is waiting for us."

Bianca nodded excitedly. "Let's go, let's go! C'mon, White!" she giggled, linking arms with the other girl.

White grinned, linking arms with Cheren as well. "We'll all start together!" she agreed.

Cheren smiled and nodded, allowing himself to be led by the other two. "We'll all take the first step together."

Bianca giggled. "Ooh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to see the world!" she said as they walked.

Cheren nodded. "It sure is!" he agreed. "Now let's hurry! The professor is waiting for us!" Bianca and White nodded, beginning to rush to the high grasses of Route 1.

**So... how was it? Was it good? Are there any spots that can be improved? Please, don't be afraid to critique it! I'll gladly accept it!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2: Accumula Town

**I'm so sorry this was late! I've been pretty busy with school and everything and just stress in general...**

**Welp, here comes the second chapter! Hopefully this one will be longer for you guys vwv Enjoy!**

******((I am fixing any typos I see in this chapter, or if there's anything that needs changing. Tell me if you see some!))**

**Chapter 2: **_Accumula Town_

"Ah, Professor Juniper! I'm sorry we're late," Cheren apologized as they reached the older woman.

"It's okay! I wasn't waiting long. I'm sure Ms. Touko gave you an important item, correct?" Prof. Juniper said, grinning at them.

"Yeah, Mom gave us her Town Maps," White said. "How did you know?"

"Come now, White. Everyone needs a map to know where they're going on every adventure!" Prof. Juniper said, holding her finger up as if quoting an important line from a book. "Well, now that you're here, it's time to teach you how to catch Pokémon! Are you three ready?" They nodded. "All right! Here we go..."

Suddenly, a wild Patrat jumped out of the grass, puffing its cheeks out at the humans. Prof. Juniper grinned. "Go! Minccino!" She threw a Poke Ball, and out came a small gray Pokémon with large ears and a long tail.

"First, you have to lower the Pokemon's HP. Minccino, use Pound!" The Minccino let out a cry, running over to the Patrat and hitting it on the head with its forearm. The Patrat shakily got up, glaring at the Minccino. The Minccino seemed to waver for a few moments, intimidating by the leer. She quickly shook it off, and puffed out her chest.

"Now, use a Poke Ball once the HP's lowered considerably." Prof. Juniper dug around in a little bag, before pulling out a small white and red ball. She stared at the Patrat, panting as it tried to keep itself standing. She threw the Poke Ball, it hitting the Patrat softly on the head. The Patrat became engulfed in a red light as it was sucked into the Poke Ball. It wobbled three times, before it clicked, signaling the Patrat was securely caught.

Prof. Juniper turned, grinning at the three. "And that's how you catch Pokémon! Keep in mind when it's paralyzed, asleep, etc. it's easier to catch! And for the final gift..." She reached into her bag, pulling out some red and white balls. "Here's some Poke Balls! Make sure you catch a lot of Pokémon using these, okay?" she said. The three nodded. "Now, I'm going head to Accumula Town. You guys should hurry too!" She turned around, giving the three a wave.

The three were silent for a few moments, before Cheren spoke up. "She forgot to say that Pokémon jump out at you in the tall grass..." he sighed. He looked ahead, smiling. "I'm going on ahead, okay? See you guys in Accumula!"

Bianca nodded. "I'm going too! I can't wait to shop for Poke Balls and other things!" she beamed. Cheren and White laughed in agreement, beginning to walk ahead. "W-wait a minute!" Bianca called out.

White turned. "Yeah? What is it, Bianca?"

"Why don't we have a contest to see who can catch the most Pokémon?" she suggested.

Cheren frowned disapprovingly at her. "But we need to get going! The professor is waiting, you know."

Bianca scoffed. "Come on, Cheren! Are you scared you'll lose to me or White?"

White caught on to what Bianca was trying to do. She grinned deviously at Cheren. "Yeah, Cheren! Are you scared to get beaten by a girl? Or in this case, _girls_?"

"Wh-what? What are you saying?" he growled. "Fine! I accept your challenge! You two just watch, I'll win!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever lame-o~!" White giggled. "We'll see who wins!"

"It'll be me, don't worry! I'll make sure to fill up my Pokédex!" Cheren countered.

"Whoa, guys! Don't get too riled up!" Bianca yelped. "Let's just do it for the professors sake, okay?"

White snorted. "Yeah. For the professors sake."

Cheren nodded, grinning at White. "Well then, challenge start!" he yelled, running ahead.

"Ah! Wait for me, Cheren!" Bianca whined, running after him.

White laughed, following soon after. She made sure to walk in the grass, looking around carefully for any Pokémon. A sudden movement caught her eye, before a Patrat bounced out in front of her, letting out a cry of challenge. "Alright, you wanna fight? Then let's go!" She dug in her bag, pulling out her one Poké Ball. "Go, Flip!"

In a flash of blue light, Oshawott bounced out, letting out a cry. He looked up expectantly at White, waiting for a command. "Okay, Flip! Use Tackle!" Letting out another cry, he ran towards the Patrat and flung himself at it, making it slide back. Patrat growled, rushing at Oshawott, hitting him with the same force. "Flip! Are you okay?" White asked, earning a confident cry in return.

White grinned, turning her gaze back at the Patrat. "Okay, Tackle one more time!" Oshawott nodded, carrying out the command. Again, the Patrat attacked with the same move. Deciding that the Patrat was down enough, judging from the way he was panting, she took out a Poke Ball, throwing it at the Patrat.

One... two... three... CLICK!

"Yes! I got him!" White cheered, Oshawott dancing along with her. A beeping came from her Pokédex. She got it out and opened it up.

_Patrat – the Scout Pokémon_

_Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout._

"Lookout, huh... I know! That's what I'll call you! From now on, your name is now Lookout! I'm looking forward to working with you!" White grinned at the Poké Ball. From inside, she saw the Patrat grinning back at her. "Okay, Flip! Let's get another one, shall we?" she giggled. Oshawott bounced in reply, grinning at her. "But first, let's get mom to heal you both up." She returned Oshawott back to the ball, then looked towards her home town. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about her new friend.

As she walked in the door, her mom looked back immediately. "Welcome back, dear! I just finished cleaning your room. Do you want to rest your Pokémon?" she asked.

White nodded. "Please and thank you, mom! Come on out, you two!"

Her mom smiled at her, setting the Pokémon on the couch. After a few minutes, they were back to full power. Oshawott bounced around some more, before being returned to his Poke Ball, as well as Patrat.

"So, a Patrat, huh?" her mom inquired. "What did you name it?" she asked.

"His name's Lookout!" White said proudly. "Since they feel secure without one, I decided to name him after one, so that he might feel more secure!"

Ms. Touko giggled. "That's quite the deduction you made! I'm sure he loves his name. Now, get on going! You have a lot of Pokémon to meet, and a whole journey to do it!"

White nodded. "Yes, mom! Thank you!" And with that, she ran out the door once more, into the tall grass.

"Let's see... I hear you could also get a Lillipup here..." she whispered. "Hmmm..." A loud yelping came from behind her. She quickly turned, smiling brightly as a little Lillipup stood in front of her. "Alright... come on out, Flip!" Oshawott yet again bounced as he landed, grinning at the Lillipup. "Flip, use Tackle!" Oshawott nodded, hurling himself at the Lillipup. He yelped, sliding back. As the Lillipup regained his balance, he glared at the Oshawott, who became a bit intimidated. "Flip, don't mind it! Use Tackle again!" Oshawott let out a cry, slamming into the Lillipup. This time, the Lillipup stayed on the ground, swirly eyed.

White gasped, realizing that the Lillipup fainted. "Oh no! Is it okay?" she worried, rushing over it. Oshawott tugged on her jacked, grinning at her. "Are you saying he's alright?" she asked. Oshawott nodded. "Alright. As mean as this sounds... I guess we'll have to look for another! Let's go, Flip!" Not bothering to return him back to his ball, she picked him up and began carrying him around.

It was a good few minutes before they found another Lillipup. Patrat kept showing up, but it was easy for her to shoo them off. But finally, one appeared before her. She looked down at her Oshawott, who just used Tackle on it. The Lillipup made a comeback with the same move, making Oshawott weaker. She frowned. "Flip, come on back!" She pulled out his Poke Ball, engulfing him in a red light before exchanging him with Patrat. The Lillipup made her move right away, leering at the Patrat. He shook a bit before coming back to his senses. "Okay, Lookout! Tackle!" she commanded. The Patrat carried it out, hurling himself into the Lillipup. Lillipup panted, returning the move.

White decided to take her chance to capture the now weak Lillipup. She took out a Poke Ball, then threw it at the her.

One... two... three... CLICK!

"Yes!" White cheered, running over and picking the Poke Ball up. The Pokédex beeped.

_Lillipup – the Puppy Pokémon_

_The long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings._

"Hmm... Puppy Pokémon... I'll call you Pup! Lookin' forward to bein with you, Pup!" She felt the Poke Ball shake a bit, the Lillipup agreeing. White laughed, finally reaching Accumula Town. Up ahead, she saw Cheren and Bianca waiting for her.

"Well, how about it, White? How many Pokémon did you catch?" Bianca asked excitedly. "You wanna compare with us?"

White nodded, a large grin on her face. "Sure do! I have _three_ with me! My new partners are Lookout and Pup!"

Cheren coughed out a laugh. "What kind of name is _Lookout_?"

"Well, I'll have you know it's based on the Pokédex entry! Since they feel secure without one, I decided to name him after one, so that he might feel more secure!" White scoffed, using the same description as she did with her mom.

"Whatever. We both have three anyways," Cheren said smugly.

"What? A tie?! I refuse this outcome! I demand a rematch!" White yelped.

Bianca sputtered, hugging on to White as she reached out for Cheren. "White, stoooop!" she whined.

Cheren grinned at her. "Whatever. I'm going to Accumula Town now."

"No you're not! Come ba-"

RING~ RING~ RING~

The three looked at their Xtransceivers. They pressed the call button, all of them showing up on the tiny screen, as well as Prof. Juniper.

"Hello! How are the three of you doing?" her voice rang out. "You abd your Pokémon are having fun, right?"

"Oh, Professor Juniper! I was wondering where you were!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Right now I'm in front of Accumula Town's Pokémon Center! I'll show you around, so you three hurry up and get here!"

"Alright! Pokémon Center! Understood!" Bianca said seriously.

Prof. Juniper laughed. "Alrighty! See you guys soon!" BEEP.

"Well, I'll go on ahead," Cheren said, walking to the town.

"Me too, me too!" Bianca cheered, rushing after him.

White grinning, rushing after them as well. As soon she entered the town, beautiful music hit her ears. Flute, guitar, and some other instruments as well.

"White! Over here!"

White snapped out of her daze and rushed over to the Pokémon Center, a light pink tinting her cheeks. "Sorry, Professor! It's my first time here, so..."

Prof. Juniper laughed. "It's understandable. Now let's head on inside, shall we?" White nodded, following Prof. Juniper inside. "As previously mentioned, this is a Pokémon Center! It is the most important place for a Pokémon trainer to know about!" White nodded seriously in response. "Okay, let's start your tour! Bianca's waiting."

Prof. Juniper and White walked over to the desk, where Bianca was fidgeting, trying to keep still. "Ah, finally you guys! Let's hurry up and learn!" Bianca said enthusiastically.

"The reason Pokémon Centers are so important is because your Pokémon can be healed here! And even better, it's free! You could say it's a trainer's best friend," the professor explained. "White, go ahead and give it a try."

"Ah, yes." She turned towards the desk, the pink-haired lady greeting her happily.

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?" White nodded, handing the woman her Poke Balls. She put them into a machine, which lit up for a few moments, letting out a jingle. As soon as the jingle was over, she picked up the Poke Balls and handed them back to White. "Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health." She bowed. "We hope to see you again!"

White bowed back. "Same here!"

Prof. Juniper smiled. "Okay, now that your Pokémon have rested, I'll show you the basics of using the PC!" She led the two women to a computer-like device. "This is the PC. It's free to use, as well. It's used for storing Pokémon that you're unable to hold anymore. You can also deposit and withdraw your Pokemon to build up your team. In addition, when it comes to the time you're unable to hold anymore Pokémon, the Pokémon are automatically sent to the PC."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Bianca gasped, staring at the device.

"It's pretty amazing! But it gets even better. If you select the PC with my name, I'll evaluate the progress you've made on your Pokédex!" Prof. Juniper finished up.

"Hmmm... Professor?" Bianca began. "It says here 'Someone's PC'... Who is that?"

Prof. Juniper chuckled. "What a good observation, Bianca! A great question. And though I'd like to say more, you'll just have to ignore that and figure it out yourself! It's the person who made the Pokémon Storage System, actually."

"Wow! That sounds like an amazing person!" White gasped.

The professor nodded. "And maybe you'll even meet that someone! Now, enough of that, let's move on!" She led the two to another desk with two men, both in matching blue and white business-like outfits. "This is the Poke Mart. Here, you can buy useful items, such as Poke Balls and Potions. You're also able to sell the things you don't need anymore! The gentlemen here will always help you with the smile!" As if on cue, both the boys smiled at the three ladies.

"Alrighty, let's wrap this up. You now know the basics of a trainer! I'm going to head back to Nuvema Town, but one last thing! When you get to Striaton City, go and find an inventor named Fennel. She's a friend of mine from way back when, and I'm sure she'd love to help you!"

"Alright, professor! You can count on us!" White said.

"I leave it to you two, then! You guys enjoy your journey, for it'll be the adventure like nothing else!" The professor said before leaving.

Bianca looked at the two shop men excitedly. "Oh, what should I buy? Potions and Poke Balls are obviously important.. but... hmmmm..." She looked over at White. "You go on ahead, White! I'll meet up with you later!"

White laughed. "Alright, Bianca! Don't spend too much money now, okay?

Bianca nodded, staring at the shelves behind the store boys. White smiled, walking out.

"Sounds like something's going on in the plaza!" a voice caught her attention. She looked to the right, seeing two men talking to each other.

"Well, let's have a little look-see," the other man said. They nodded to each other and walked over to a rise in the ground, presumably the plaza. White followed after, also curious. Seeing Cheren, she walked over to him.

"White, good thing you made it. These guys here just came and set up some kind of assembly," he said, looking back at the weird guys.

White started at them. Standing in front was an old man with faded green hair. He had a red visor on his right eye, the other scanning the crowd, paying close attention to the right of it. He had a weird coat on, with one side gold and the other a weird purple. It had a weird eye-like design too, making it even creepier. Behind them stood these people in what seemed like knight outfits.

"My name is Ghetsis," he began. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

**And that's it for this chapter! Is it too short? Sorry if it is! And sorry for the cliffhanger too, haha! Next chapter is the first encounter with N, so be excited~!**

**Well, see you next time, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: N

**Alright, chapter 3 comin' up! The encounter with N! Aaaa it was so much fun writing this! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

******((I am fixing any typos I see in this chapter, or if there's anything that needs changing. Tell me if you see some!))**

**Chapter 3: **_N_

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation," the weird man said. Murmurs broke out in the crowd.

"What?" "Pokemon liberation?" "That's crazy!"

He walked to the left. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

"I don't like this guy," White heard Cheren growl next to her. She nodded, agreeing.

He walked to the right. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"No way." "Yikes!" "I don't know..."

White saw Cheren clench his hands into tight fists. Feeling as if he would burst out any second now, she put her hand on his shoulder, silently telling him to calm down. He looked at her, noticing she was having difficulty keeping herself together as well.

He walked to the left. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokemon?"

"What could it be?" "Liberation?"

He walked to the center. "That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The knights packed up the flags, then surrounded Ghetsis protectively. They walked away, leaving the town.

"About that speech... What do you think we should do?" and old man asked worriedly.

"Liberate Pokemon? That's not even possible!" another man said.

The crowd dispersed, minus one man. He looked over at White and Cheren with curiosity. Hesitantly, he approached the duo. "Your Pokemon..." he whispered. "Just now, it was saying..."

Cheren and White turned to him. "Whoa, slow down. You talk way too fast," Cheren sighed. "And what's this about Pokemon... talking? That's a really odd thing to say."

White elbowed Cheren. "Be nice," she whispered harshly. He gave her a quick glare.

"Yes, they're talking," the mysterious man began. He frowned at them. "Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either... How sad."

White looked at him, frowning. This guy was saying some strange things. Not only that, he looked kinda sketchy too. Handsome, sure. Handsome and sketchy. Yes, those words fit him perfectly. His green hair was tied back into a long, messy ponytail. On top of it, he wore a black and white hat. His clothing was plain – a slate gray shirt and brown jeans. What was really interesting was that he had some kind of accessory that reminded White of a planet, or a space object in particular, as well as a void cube chained to his belt.

"My name is N," he introduced himself.

"N? Like... the letter N?" White asked in disbelief. N nodded, tipping his hat over his eyes, presumably in embarrassment.

Cheren cleared his throat. "My name is Cheren, and this girl is White. We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey," he explained. "However, my main goal is to become the Champion."

"Which he'll never get, because I'll be Champion," White piped in with a snicker. Cheren glared at her.

"Pokedex?" N inquired, frowning at them. "So, you're going to confine many, many Pokemon into those things called Poke Balls for filling a device? I'm a trainer, too, but I can't help but wonder..." He sighed. "Are Pokemon really happy that way?'

White grimaced. "You agree with that weirdo?" she scoffed. "Pokemon are meant to be together with people!"

N stared at her, making her slightly nervous. He walked towards her. "Well, White, was it?" he asked. She hesitantly nodded. "Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!" he shouted.

White looked at him, slightly bewildered, before nodding stiffly and jumping back, taking out a Poke Ball from her bag.

"Go, Purrloin!" "Let's do this, Flip!"

Her Oshawott bounced out, as a Purrloin gracefully landed. White bit her lip, as this Purrloin looked strong. This might be tougher than she thought.

"Purrloin, use Scratch!" N commanded. Purrloin purred, running towards Oshawott and scraping him with his claws.

"Flip, Water Gun!" White yelped. Oshawott sucked in a deep breath, before releasing a forceful shot of water. The Purrloin slid back, hissing softly.

N chuckled. "More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!" he called out.

"Purrloin, Scratch!"

"Flip, Water Gun!"

"Purrloin, Scratch again!"

"Crap, a critical... Flip, use Water Gun!"

The Purrloin was now barely standing. "Purrloin, Scratch once more!" N yelled, wincing at the state his Purrloin was in.

White smirked. "Flip, end it with Tackle!" Letting out a loud cry, Oshawott ran towards the Purrloin, slamming into him.

The Purrloin fell to the ground, dizzy-eyed. He fainted.

"Yes! I won!" White cheered, picking up Oshawott and spinning him around.

N looked down at the pavement, eyebrows furrowed. "I... never expected to hear such things from a Pokemon..."

"Well, how was that, N? Do you still think that Pokemon should be taken away from people?" White asked with a smile.

N looked at her coldly. "As long as Pokemon are confined in those blasted contraptions, Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends!" He smiled very slightly at White. "And maybe we might be friends..." he barely whispered.

White looked at him, confused. "Hm? What did you say?" she asked. N shook his head, and walked off.

"Huh... strange guy," Cheren said, walking up next to her. "But I'm not going to think about it too much. Trainers and Pokemon need each other. They help each other out!" Getting no response from White, who seemed to be in a daze, he sighed. "I'm going on ahead, White. I'm going to battle the Striaton City Gym Leader." Again, no response. "You better aim to battle the Gym Leader, too. Every Gym Leader! It's the best way for a trainer to become stronger."

White snapped out of her daze. "Y-yeah! I know that!" she stammered. He smiled at her before walking away, going the same way N did...

N... Who _is_ that guy?

...

White went through the little tunnel, making her way to Route 2. "Welp, time to get star-"

RING~ RING~ RING~

White gasped, a bit startled by the sudden ringing of her Xtransceiver. She pressed the talk button, seeing her mom on the screen.

"White!" she said happily. "It's mom! How are things so far? Are you having fun? You and your Pokemon are getting along great, right?"

White laughed. "Yes, mom! It's been really fun. I'm on Route 2 now. You need something?"

Ms. Touko nodded. "I needed to talk to you, so I decided to call you. But, I'm going to hang up now."

"What? Why?" White yelped, earning a few stares from trainers around her.

"White, behind you," the voice from only a few moments ago said from behind her. White turned, a bit startled. "I finally caught up to you! And my... look how far you've come already! Professor Juniper said you were heading towards Striaton City by now."

White nodded. "Yep! I'm going to get my first Gym Badge!" she said happily.

Ms. Touko laughed. "I'm happy for you! And for the reason I'm here, I have present here for you." She took out a box and handed it to White. "Try these on, okay?"

"What are they?" White asked, opening the box. She gasped, her face brightening into a delighted smile. "Ohmigosh, mom! Are these what I think they are?"

The older woman nodded. "Yes, they are! They're the Running Shoes! I know you've always wanted them... so I decided to bring them to you myself!"

"Gosh, mom! Thank you thank you thank you!" White squealed, practically tackling her mother.

"You're very welcome, dear," Ms. Touko laughed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "White, you understand that you're never alone, right? You're with Pokemon, you have friends, and you're always in my thoughts. That's all right, then. Enjoy the rest of your trip dear!"

White nodded, brushing out stray tears of happiness. "Thank you, mom. I'll come home as soon as I become Champion, just wait and see!"

"I'll be waiting, dear. You're free to come back any time. Good-bye!" Ms. Touko called out, waving as she left.

"Bye mom..." White whispered, putting on her new Running Shoes.

_You're never alone. You're with Pokemon._

For some reason, those words rang in her head. Soon after came another voice.

_As long as Pokemon are confined in those blasted contraptions, Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends!_

White furrowed her eyebrows, tying the last string tightly. _Friends... huh... _She stood up, stretching. "Well, time to finally get a move on!"

"Hey, you!" a soprano voice called out. White looked over to see a person with brown, curly hair, with a cute dress on. "You seem like you're just starting on your journey, right?" she asked. White nodded. "Battles between Pokemon Trainers are serious affairs you cannot run from! Keep that in mind, okay?"

White smiled at the girl. "I will! Thank you very much!" she cheered. The girl smiled brightly at White as she walked by, into the tall grass.

"Hm... Oh! A Potion!" White gasped, picking up the stray item. She smiled, putting it into the medicine compartment of her bag. She walked out of the grass, but came face to face with another trainer, a boy to be exact.

And a battle commenced.

White grinned at the boy. "Let's go, Lookout!" she yelled, throwing Patrat's Poke Ball out.

The boy tried to suppress a laugh at the name. "G-go Patrat!" he laughed. White glared at the boy, wasting no time to battle.

"Patrat, Tackle!" the boy yelled. His Patrat grinned at hers, then came charging forward. The hit was a lot stronger than she had anticipated.

"Lookout, you use Tackle too!" White commanded. He nodded, returning the attack given.

The boy grinned smugly at White. "Patrat, Leer!" His Patrat glared at White's, making him hesitate a bit.

"Tackle, Lookout!" White commanded. Letting out a cry, her Patrat ran towards the other, slamming into it. Assessing the situation, it didn't look good. Her Patrat was weaker than his, that was for sure. And since his Patrat just used Leer, the next Tackle he uses would do even more damage. However, he might just use Leer again, giving her Patrat another chance to attack. If that went well, she was sure his Patrat would faint, but... should she take the chance?

White bit her lip. She didn't want to let her Patrat think he was too weak to continue on. But she also didn't want to faint... What to do?!

"Well?" the boy taunted. "Aren't you going to attack?" His Patrat seemingly taunted hers as well. They both glared at their opponents.

"If you insist... Lookout, Tackle!" she yelled. _It's all or nothing...!_

However, his Patrat moved first. With a gleam in his eye, the boy commanded, "Patrat, use Bite!"

White gasped as his Patrat scampered towards hers, viciously biting on him. "Lookout!" she yelped. Her Patrat had flinched. He couldn't attack.

_He's too weak now... Lookout..._ White bit her lip. "Lookout, good job! Come back!" she took out Patrat's Poke Ball, smiling apologetically at him. "You did a great job. Just a little more, Pup!" She fished out her Lillipup's Poke Ball, throwing it out. In a flash of blue, Lillipup was glaring at the Patrat. She seemed to know what he put her friend through.

"Patrat, Leer!" the boy commanded. Lillipup seemed to cower a bit, but recovered instantly. White smiled.

"Pup, Tackle!" she commanded. Lillipup let out a loud cry, rushing towards the opponent Patrat. It let out a loud yelp, sliding back harshly. "Yes!" White cheered. His Patrat is weak. Just one more hit...

"Patrat, Tackle!"

Lillipup yelped, seeming to take a lot more damage than the Patrat did from her Tackle. "Pup!" White yelped, then glared at the boy. He smugly grinned at her, getting on her last nerve. "You can do this, Pup! One more Tackle!" Lillipup staggered up, throwing herself at the Patrat.

The Patrat let out a cry, before falling to the ground, dizzy-eyed. He had fainted.

White glared at the boy. "Take that! I won, you lost!" she cheered.

The boy frowned. He walked over to her, handing her some prize money. "Here," he muttered.

White smiled at him, patting the guy on the head. "It was a good battle," she said. "Good job!" The boy gleamed at her, nodding. Taking the money, she ran on ahead, towards Striation City.

Finally, after two trainer battles and two wild Pokemon, she made it to the city.

"White! Wait up!" a cheery voice called. White turned, seeing none other than Bianca running towards her. "Let's have a Pokemon battle, right now!" she cheered.

"W-wait, Bianca! I need to-"

"Ready or not, here I come!" she cheered, sending out her Lillipup. White sighed, she'll just use a Potion.

"Let's go, Flip!" White said with a smile. Oshawott bounced out, smiling confidently. Hurriedly, White got out a Potion and sprayed it on Oshawott softly. Once out of the medical liquid, he was bouncing even more.

"Lillipup, Leer!" Bianca called out. Oshawott seemed to cower a bit, but shook it off and let out a cry.

"Flip, Water Gun!" White laughed, enjoying herself. Bianca smiled at White. At least she wasn't the only one enjoying this.

Snapping back to reality as Lillipup was blasted with the water, she commanded her Lillipup to use Leer. The same effect happened as last time. "B-both my Pokemon and I are going to give it our all!" she yelped.

White smiled at this. "Flip, Water Gun!"

The Lillipup was once more blasted with a shot of water, landing on to the ground with swirly eyes. "Oh no... Lillipup, come back! Come out Tepig!" she said, throwing out a Poke Ball. Tepig landed with a bouncy cry, smiling up at Bianca.

_Poor Bianca... I wish I could go easy on her... _White thought with a sigh. "Flip, use one last Water Gun!" With a cry Oshawott yet again let out a blast of water. What surprised White is that Tepig was actually able to endure the attack. But, it was weak from the attack.

"Uh-oh.. T-Tepig, give it your all! Tackle!" Bianca cheered, Tepig following out the command with ease, smashing into Oshawott.

White smiled apologetically at Bianca, internally apologizing. "Flip, Tackle," she said.

Bianca gleamed at her, using a Potion first. "There you go, Tepig!" she cheered. White gawked at her as Oshawott slammed into her Tepig, flying it backwards.

"Alrighty, Flip. End this with Water Gun!" White commanded. Oshawott took in a big breath, before spraying Tepig with a heavy stream of water. Tepig flew back with a cry. He landed with swirly eyes, signaling defeat.

Bianca pouted. "Aww... I couldn't win," she sighed, taking out some money and giving it to White.

"Don't be like that, Bi-"

"Woohoo! You sure are a tough cookie, White!" she cheered. _Tough... cookie?_ "You know what, White? I'm gonna work hard on training my Pokemon, so that we won't lose anymore!"

White laughed. "That's the spirit, Bianca! Good luck!"

Bianca laughed with her. "Bye-bye!" She walked back to the tall grass with a wave. White smiled, looking at the city.

_Finally... Striaton City!_

**Whoa wasn't this fast. And it's longer too! Wow! 7 pages, guys! I just had so much fun writing this, I guess I got a bit too caught up, haha!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I know that I enjoyed writing it! Tell me watcha think, okay?**


	4. Chapter 4: Striaton City

**Before I start this chapter, I want to thank the two reviewers that have reviewed this story! Thank you _Poke-lover88_ and an anon named _Oshawott_. I hope you both also enjoy this chapter, as well as any other readers that encounter this fanfic!**

**((I am fixing any typos I see in this chapter, or if there's anything that needs changing. Tell me if you see some!)) **

**Chapter 4: **_Striaton City_

"Finally, I'm here! Striaton City!" White cheered. Of course, she immediately went to the Pokemon Center to heal up her Pokemon. After she came out, she pulled out her Town Map and began scanning it. It didn't help much, but it was a start.

"Let's see... Professor Juniper wanted me to find a person named Fennel... hmmm..." she murmured as she walked past multiple two-story houses, looking for any possible place she could find this person.

"Excuse me? Do you need help?"

White turned around, seeing an old man standing in front of a building, smiling at her. "Um... yes...?"

"Are you looking for the Gym Leader? If so, he's in the Trainer's School. It's not that far from here. You should go look!" he advised.

"Yes, well, thank you, but... I'm looking for a person named Fennel?" White said hesitantly.

"Ooooh! Professor Fennel, you say?" the old man asked. "Yes, her house is just a couple of houses down. I heard that she's busy lately, but you can go check if you like."

White smiled brightly at the man. "Yes! Thank you so much! I'll go check right away!" she said, running off into the other direction.

"Is Professor Fennel here?" White asked as she burst through the front door. Three started people stared at her, holding their hands over their hearts.

"My Gods, you scared me silly!" said a man, about her mothers age. "Go ask Tommy, over by the stairs. He might know where she is."

White nodded at the man, walking over to said staircase. There she saw a boy, a couple of years younger than her. "Excuse me, have you seen Professor Fennel?" she asked politely. He nodded. "Can you tell me where she is?"

"She's upstairs right now, but nobody can see her! She said that she was working on some HUGE experiment! She had a really scary face on at the time, so I don't think it's a good idea to bother her," the boy said, shivering a little at the memory.

White sighed. "Alright, thank you. I'll check later then..." She left the house, slouching over. _Well, to be expected, I didn't really think it'd be _that_ easy... _she thought. _Hmm.. what to do..._ She looked over towards a little forest-like place, where the trees were parted. _Oh! What's over there?_ She ran over to the little path curiously.

"Are you going in there?" asked a woman with blonde hair. White nodded. A lot of strangers were talking to her today... "That place is called the Dreamyard. There's some cool Pokemon there, and some people go there to train and have Pokemon battles. I think it might interest you if you have a look-see."

White smiled at the girl. "Thank you! I'll be checking it out right now!" The girl returned the smile as White walked into the opening. As the trees cleared, she was met with a very peaceful clearing. There was a fence, and behind it were what seemed like some ruins of a factory of some sort. _Well... I wouldn't call it ruins... More like left-behinds of some event._

And so, she decided to check it out.

...

After a few trainer battles, she finally made it to the end of the path. "Hey! Hey you!" a voice called out. White turned, coming face-to-face with a girl, about her age. "What starter did you start out with?" she asked excitedly.

"O-Oshawott..." White answered hesitantly.

"Ooooh, the water starter then! Have you heard about the Striaton City Gym and how it works?" she continued to bounce, acting as if she was finally able to tell someone important news.

"Um, doesn't it have three Gym Leaders?" White guessed.

"Yes! Their Pokemon is a Grass-type, Water-type, and Fire-type Pokemon! But since you started with a water starter, you'll have to go up against the Grass-type Gym Leader, Cilan! Because Water-type is weak against Grass-type, I'll give you this Pokemon to help you beat him. It's name is Pansear," the girl explained, fetching out a Poke Ball from his bag, handing it to White. "Here!"

White studied the Poke Ball, before a beeping sounded in her bag. Knowing what it was, she took out the Pokedex to read the entry.

_Pansear – the High Temp Pokemon._

_When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600 degrees F. It uses its tuft to roast berries._

"Temperature... I'll call him Temp then!" White exclaimed. The girl hid a laugh with a quick cough, looking away from her. "Hey, what's so funny?" she growled. The girl waved it off, and instead took interest in the device she was holding.

"So, that's a Pokedex, right?" White nodded. "That's so cool... I wish I could have a Pokedex..." she sighed. "Well, my job here is done! Go on and beat Cilan!" White nodded, rushing out of the Dreamyard.

_Let's see... That old man said that Cilan was at the Trainer School..._ White thought, looking at the ground. _Well, before I do that, I should train my Pokemon! _With a confident nod, she rushed back to Route 2.

...

What jumped out at her surprised her. A Purrloin! She was so busy rushing to Striaton City, she had forgotten these were even here! White smirked, taking out her first Poke Ball. "Flip, let's go!" She threw the Poke Ball, Oshawott appearing with a blue light. "Tackle!"

The Purrloin didn't even have a chance to attack first. Oshawott threw himself into the Purrloin, who took a lot of damage. He hissed, extending his claws and scratching furiously at Oshawott. He let out a cry, backing off.

"You're doing great, Oshawott!" White praised, taking out an empty Poke Ball. "Alright... time to capture you, Purrloin!" she exclaimed, pointing at said Purrloin. He yawned, mocking her. White bit down on her lip, quickly throwing the Poke Ball. It hit Purrloin softly on the head, before he was engulfed in a red light.

One... two... three... CLICK!

"Yes!" White cheered, high-fiving her Oshawott. "Now let's see..." She took out the beeping Pokedex, checking to see the updated entry.

_Purrloin – the Devious Pokemon_

_Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws._

"'Its act is a ruse,'" White quoted. "Aha! I'll call you Ruse then! A great name, if I say so myself!" she said smugly. Oshawott simply sighed at his trainer. "You did great, Flip. Come on back." She took out Oshawott's Poke Ball, engulfing him in a red light as he transported back into the device.

After White and her Pokemon trained for an hour or two, White decided she should go on and head over to the Trainer's School. She waked into the door, looking around the school-like room.

"White?" a voice called from the chalk-board. White looked towards the source of the voice, gasping slightly.

"Cheren? What are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to him.

Cheren looked up at the chalk-board. "Just catching up on Pokemon status conditions, to refresh on the basics." He smirked at her. "Don't tell me you came here to study them, too? You know, because you forgot?"

White glared at him. "Like hell I did!" she hissed. "_I_ came here to look for the Gym Leader, I'll have you know! Not to 'catch up on the basics,' because I already know them well enough!"

"Oh, really? Well then, wanna take a quiz?" he challenged.

Gritting her teeth, she nodded. "Bring it on!"

"What can treat poison?"

"Oh, that's easy! Antidotes!"

"How do you awaken a sleeping Pokemon?"

"Use an Awakening, of course!"

"Finally, if your Pokemon is Paralyzed, what do you use?"

"A Parlyz Heal!"

Cheren clapped. "Good job, White! You now know the basics of Pokemon status conditions!"

"Thank yo- Hey! I already knew them!" White growled, earning a laugh from her friend.

He waved it off. "Anyways, the Gym Leader was here a few minutes ago, talking about Pokemon types and the like." He looked up at her. "Don't tell me you walked right passed him?"

"Of course not! I would've noticed!" she huffed.

Cheren stayed quiet for a few moments. "Hmmm... are you going to battle him?" he finally asked.

White looked at him skeptically. "Of course. How else do you get a Gym Badge?"'

He smiled at her. "Good. Now, before that, I wanna make sure if I can battle correctly with status conditions and held items."

"What are you talking abo-"

"This'll be an indoor match, White, so make sure not to make too much of a mess!"

"Eh?!"

"Go Snivy!"

"C-come on out, Ruse!"

And, apparently, a battle commenced. Of course, not before getting a small laugh from Cheren at her new Pokemons name.

White gritted her teeth. "Ruse, use Scratch!" she commanded. Her Purrloin ran towards his Snivy, raking its claws over him.

"Snivy, Leer!" Snivy glared at Purrloin, making him cower a bit.

"Don't mind it, Ruse! Use Scratch again!" Purrloin hissed, raking his claws over Cheren's Snivy once more.

"Leer!" Another glare, and another cower.

White bit her lip. If his Snivy kept using Leer, Purrloin would sure be KO'd in one hit. But judging from the way Snivy was panting, she could guess it was about half-way down._ He knows Assist now! _she remembered. _But if he uses Lookout's Bide... he would be down for the count, especially if that Snivy keeps using Leer! _She looked up at the two opponents. Should she risk it...?

"Alright... Ruse, use Assist!" Meowing, Purrloin took in a deep breath, before shooting out a blast of water. Snivy was pushed back some, but was barely effected. White bit her lip again.

Cheren smirked at her, sensing her distress. "Snivy, Vine Whip!" Two vines snaked out, lashing at the Purrloin.

"Ruse!" White gasped. He let out a confident cry, signaling he was okay. It seemed like the Leer's weren't as bad as she originally thought. "Okay, Assist is out of the question. Scratch!" Again, Purrloin rushed up to the Snivy and scratched it.

Snivy winced, bringing out a blue berry and munching on it. "An Oran Berry. A Pokemon uses it in a pinch, restoring some of its energy," Cheren explained. As to prove his point, the Snivy bounced back up, letting out a cry. "Now, Leer once more!" Purrloin backed off as Snivy leered at it once more.

However, White's Purrloin was still up and ready to go. "Scratch!" she called out. Another rake of the claws.

"Vine Whip!" Cheren commanded. Vines snaked out once more, whipping Purrloin with great force. The Purrloin plopped on the ground, dizzy-eyed. It was a critical hit.

"Purrloin!" White gasped, rushing over to him. She took out his Poke Ball, returning him. "You did a great job, Purrloin..." She glared up at Cheren, taking out another Poke Ball. "Go, Pup!"

Lillipup bounced out, smirking at the Snivy. "Tackle him, Pup!" White called out. The Lillipup let out a cry, launching herself at the Snivy. He landed on the ground with a thud, swirly-eyed.

"Snivy!" Cheren yelped, running over to him. "You were amazing, Snivy. Have some rest." He took out Snivy's Poke Ball and returned him, switching it out. "Alrighty Purrloin, let's do this!" His Purrloin let out a cry, as it hissed at White's Lillipup.

"Pup, Tackle!"

"Purrloin, Scratch!"

"One last Tackle, Pup!"

And with that, Cheren's Purrloin was down for the count. He smiled, returned the Purrloin back to its ball. "I lost," he said. "Seems I have much to learn before I can beat you."

White looked at him skeptically. "Where's your _third_ Pokemon?" she inquired, returning her Lillipup while giving her a small praise.

He grimaced. "I, uh... left it in the PC," he forced out, looking away from her. White hummed at him. "S-so, learning to use items well is important, okay? And here, take some Berries!" He quickly took out some of those blue berries that Snivy had and pushed them on to her. "Well then, good luck with your Gym Battle!" He quickly turned back to the board, nervously tapping his foot.

White laughed softly. "See you, Cheren." She patted him on the shoulder and exited the building. Once outside, she was met with the dark of night. "This late, huh..." White stretched, letting out a tired yawn. "Guess it's time to sleep..." She walked over to the Pokemon Center, where the nurse greeted her cheerfully.

"Would you like a room for the night, miss?" she asked. White nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Then, please come this way." She followed the nurse to a small hotel-like room. Plopping down on the bed, she let out another yawn. She pulled out her Oshawott's Poke Ball, sending him out. He looked up at her curiously as she took out some pajamas from her bag, slipped out of her boots as well.

"Today was full of exciting stuff, wasn't it, Flip?" she sighed, smiling at the small Pokemon. He let out a cry of agreement, bouncing up on to her lap. "We set out on our journey, battled trainers, and I even battled Cheren and Bianca again!" She took off her hat, setting it on the night stand next to the bed, and pulled out her ponytail. "And then there was that Ghetsis guy and-" _N..._ Oshawott looked up at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

White smiled softly, laying down on the soft bed, getting under the covers. Oshawott scooted next to her, snuggling under the covers as well. She wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Tomorrow's our first Gym battle, Flip. We gotta give it our all..."

**I feel so bad because I feel like this chapter wasn't interesting at all. Maybe it was to you guys? I'm not sure. It's definitely the shortest one so far. I feel like I didn't put enough effort into it. I guess I just got lost a bit and just added a bunch of unwanted stuff? Man, I dunno.**

**Please tell me watcha think! I wanna know if I'm doing this right haha. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Trio Badge

**Hello, everyone! I apologize for the completely shitty last chapter v-v However, I'm positive this one will be better! I've come up with stuff to add into it, so it doesn't just go mainly by the game ((I'm playing it as I go along haha)). I am also thankful to _fruitbats_, who actually did a last-minute review! So, here's the chapter everyone! Enjoy!**

**P.S.: I put in the two trainer battles for this chapter, so if you don't want to read all of it, you can skip down to the Gym Leader battle. It's up to you!**

******((I am fixing any typos I see in this chapter, or if there's anything that needs changing. Tell me if you see some!))**

**Chapter 5: **_The Trio Badge_

_White didn't know where she was. She was standing in the middle of some sort of field with lots of beautiful flowers. _How did I get here...?

"_Hello, White."_

_A scream urged up as White whipped around to the source. Standing before her was the man from Accumula Town. Not the strange man talking about 'Pokemon liberation,' but the other guy. What was his name again...?_

_A smile played on to the mans lips. "Have you forgotten my name already, White?" She hesitantly nodded, blushing from embarrassment. "My name is N. Do you remember me?"_

_White opened her mouth to reply, but the words never came out. _What's going on...?_ she wondered, furrowing her eyebrows._

"_Do you remember, White? What Ghetsis said in Accumula Town?" N asked. White bit her lip, nodding. _Where was he going with this? _He locked eyes with her, a small, apologetic smile etching its way on his features. "Pokemon are my friends, White. And for that, I would do anything."_

_White gave him a confused look. _Anything? What does he meant by that?

_N looked up at the sky, which was slowing turning darker. "You know, White, I do wonder how many Pokemon are in this world. Many, many different types of Pokemon... and yet they're all trapped in those blasted Poke Balls." He looked at her. "Do you follow where I'm going with this?"_

_White shook her head. _What is he talking about? What's he trying to imply?

_N shook his head with a soft chuckle. "I guess beating around the bush won't help. White, I must tell you who I really am. I'm-"_

_..._

White woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up quickly. Oshawott sat up as well, startled at her sudden movements. _Was that a dream?_ She looked down at Oshawott, who was worriedly petting her arm. White smiled and picked him up, nuzzling his forehead with hers.

_Many, many different types of Pokemon... and yet they're all trapped in those blasted Poke Balls._

Looking up at the ceiling, White couldn't help but remember those words. Was her dream trying to tell her something? She looked down at her Pokemon, who was now hugging her arm. The teen smiled, patting his head. _Maybe I should keep Flip out of his Poke Ball from now on... that might make him happier, right?_

"Hey, Flip, how would you like to stay out of your Poke Ball from now on?" White asked, earning a curious look from the Pokemon. "You would be happier, right? You could stay outside with me at all times, no questions asked! How about it, Flip?" The response she got astonished her, as the Oshawott gleamed at her, letting out a joyful cry and jumping on to her. White laughed as he nuzzled her face. "Alright, alright! I gotcha. No more Poke Ball for you then." She picked him up and set him on the bed. "Now, I'm gonna take a shower now. Don't mess anything up, okay?" she said. Oshawott nodded, saluting her. With a laugh, she picked up her now clean clothes (on behalf of the Pokemon Center staff) and went into the bathroom.

As she turned on the water to let it heat up, the dream replayed once more in her head. She had only seen that man once. Why was he having this much of an effect on her? White shook her head as she stripped, then stepped into the shower. Again, the dream repeated itself in her memory. No matter how much she tried to ignore it, that last past got to her.

_I guess beating around the bush won't help. White, I must tell you who I really am. I'm-_

She furrowed her eyebrows as she washed her hair. What was he going to say? This was getting to be way too much for her.

White quickly finished up, drying herself off and getting dressed into her regular clothes. She walked out into the room, finding Oshawott bouncing on the bed as he waited for her. She smiled, going over to him and giving him a quick kiss on the head. "Hey, Flip. Are you ready to get that Gym Badge?" Oshawott let out a confident cry, bouncing on to the floor. White smiled at him. "That's the spirit, Flip! Now let's go win that Gym Badge!"

With haste, she picked up her bag and left the room, returning the key to the nurse with a quick thank you. She rushed out the door and ran to the Gym, where a boy with green hair, about her age, waited at the door. "Um... Hello?" she said hesitantly.

The boy looked at her, then smiled. "Yes? How may I help you?" he asked. "I was told there was a challenger here today, and that I was to meet him here in the morning."

"So, you're the Gym Leader?" White asked with a gasp.

The boy nodded. "Yes! And you are?"

"My name is White, and I'm the challenger you've been waiting for!" she answered, smiling brightly at the green-haired boy.

"I see, I see! In that case, what was the first Pokemon you chose?" he inquired.

"I picked Oshawott," she replied simply, looking at the Pokemon that now rested on her shoulder. He let out a cry, waving a paw at the boy.

He nodded. "Oshawott is the water starter. I see... It's weak against Grass-type Pokemon..." He looked at her with a gleam in his eye. "I believe you need to prepare to face that type. I shall be waiting for you inside!" And with that final sentence, he walked into the building.

White's heart was pounding. She just had a conversation with the man she was going to battle for her first Gym Badge! Oh, how exciting this is! She looked at her Oshawott, who seemed just as pumped as she did. "Alright, Flip! Let's go!" She burst into the doors, smiling.

As she entered the room, what faced her was surprising. There were three buttons on the ground with symbols, and curtains in front of them with a symbol matching one of the buttons. It seemed the symbols represented Grass, Fire, and Water. Nodding, she took a step towards the blue-tiled floor, where the buttons rested.

The old man she saw in front of the Gym yesterday came up to her with a smile. "Hello there! My name is Clyde. I'm the guide for Trainers challenging a Pokemon Gym. We appreciate your challenging the Gym." He reached into a small bag, taking out a water bottle. "Have this, as a token of our appreciation!"

White nodded, taking the water bottle and putting it into her bag. "Thank you, Mr. Clyde!" she said. "I'll make good use of it!" She looked down at Oshawott, smiling at him. "Flip, is it okay if you go back in your ball? I don't want you to get hurt on the off-chance that an attack misses and hits you." Oshawott nodded with a cheerful cry. White giggled as she pulled out his ball and returned him. "Don't worry, Flip. You can come out as soon as we beat this Gym!"

She began to walk to the blue-tiled floor once more. On the curtain was the Fire symbol. _Hmmm... since this is a Gym that practices with types, the answer must be the type that the symbol on the curtain is weak against! Therefore, since the curtain has the Fire symbol, the answer must be Water! _She walked to the Water button and jumped down on it. A little jingle approved that she was right, and the curtains opened. Internally rejoicing, she made her way past the curtains and to the next stage, which was a wooden floor.

"Welcome to Striaton Gym!" a voice said from her left. She looked over, seeing a butler walking up to her. "Care for a taste of battle? I'll serve up the first course!"

White hid a snicker from the corny lines. She took out Oshawott's Poke Ball, throwing it. "Alright Flip! You get the first battle!" The butler sent out a Lillipup, who growled at her Pokemon. "Flip, use Water Gun!" Oshawott sucked in a deep breath, before releasing a heavy stream of water at the Lillipup. It yelped and slid back, growling at her Oshawott.

"Lillipup, use Tackle!" the butler stated. The Pokemon took out the command with ease, slamming into Oshawott.

"Okay, Flip! Tackle!" White commanded, pointing at the Lillipup. Oshawott let out a cry, hurling itself at the Lillipup.

The butler smirked. "Lillipup, Bite," he said smoothly. Lillipup growled, taking advantage of the close distance and biting on to Oshawott.

"Flip, shake him off and push him back with Water Gun!" White said, pulling her arms together. Oshawott flailed around, finally getting the Lillipup off and blasting it with water, pushing it back. "Good job, now Tackle!" Oshawott took a couple of steps back, rushing at the Lillipup and full speed and slamming into him.

"Leer, Lillipup," said the butler. The Lillipup growled, getting up and glaring fiercely at Oshawott.

"Don't mind it, Flip! Use Tackle again!" Oshawott let out a cry, tackling the Lillipup once more. White smiled. She had the cat in the bag. Or, in this case, puppy.

"Lillipup, Odor Sleuth!" the opponent commanded. The Lillipup sniffed around, then pointed his nose towards Oshawott, who backed up some.

White just about fell over. Was this guy kidding? That move was only able to let Normal-type and Fighting-type Pokemon be able to attack Ghost-type Pokemon! Why was he using it on her Oshawott?

Sensing this, the butler smirked at her. "You think that Odor Sleuth only has one affect, correct? Well, you are wrong. Not only does it allow Normal-type and Fighting-type Pokemon to hit Ghost-type Pokemon, but it also enables the user to hit any foes that have used evasion or accuracy modifiers!" he explained.

White looked at him dumbly. "But I haven't used any evasion _or_ accuracy modifiers..." she pointed out. The butler doubled-over, finally seeing his mistake. Covering it up with a cough, he turned his attention back to the battle at hand.

"Alright, Flip! Use one more Tackle and finish this up!" White said, pointing at the Lillipup. Oshawott nodded, throwing himself at the panting Lillipup. But the Lillipup barely withstood the attack.

"Lillipup, return the attack with just as much force!" the butler commanded. The shaking Lillipup launched itself at Oshawott, doing more damage than expected.

Now both Oshawott _and_ Lillipup were both panting, trying to stay off the ground. White hated seeing her Oshawott like this, but she knew just one more Tackle would suffice. And so she commanded it. The Lillipup fainted, falling to the ground softly.

The butler smiled at White, going up to her. "That was a great battle," he praised, taking out some money and handing it to her. "I was very moved by your determination to win. Ahead of me, there is one more trainer. After beating her, you will be facing one of the three Gym Leaders. I wish you the best of luck."

White nodded excitedly, bowing slightly. "Yes! Thank you very much!" she cheered, walking over to the next set of buttons.

First, however, she set down her bag and pulled out a Potion, setting Oshawott on to the ground and spraying his wounds with it. As soon as the Potion was out of the liquid, he was bouncing up and down again. "Alright, Flip. I'm going to have to have Temp fight this next battle, okay?" she said. "I want her to get warmed up before the big battle ahead. Is that alright?" Oshawott nodded as White took out his Poke Ball, returning him to the device.

_Alright. Now the curtain has the Water symbol, that means the answer is Grass!_ She went over and jumped on to the green button, the little jingle signaling she was correct. Doing an internal cheer, she walked over to the final curtains.

"Hooold up a second, miss!" a voice called out as a waitress hurried over to her. "Before you go on, you have to battle _moi_. Only then you can continue!"

White nodded quickly, grabbing out Temp's Poke Ball. "Go, Temp!" she said, throwing it. Out came her little Pansear, all revved up and ready to go.

The waitress huffed out a laugh, covering her mouth as she did so. "C-come on out, Patrat!" she coughed, trying her best not to giggle at the horrendous name.

White glared at the waitress, scowling. "Temp, use Scratch!" she called out. With a cry, the Pansear rushed towards Patrat, scratching it furiously.

The waitress glared at White. "Patrat, use Leer!" she commanded. Since Pansear was close, the Leer seemed more effective.

"Don't worry about it, Temp! Now use Incinerate!" White said, pointing towards the Patrat. Pansear shook her head, snapping out of the intimidation. Again, since she was close enough, the move would be more effective. Sucking in a breath, she let out a stream out fire, doing a bit of damage to the Patrat. Predicting the waitress' next move, she quickly ordered her to back up some.

"Patrat, use Leer!" the waitress called out. Patrat narrowed its eyes at Pansear with a glare, making her shiver some.

"Okay, Temp! Use Incinerate once more!" White commanded. Pansear nodded, letting out another burst of fire at the Patrat.

A twinkle gleamed in the waitress' eyes. "Now, Patrat, use Bite on that Pansear with all you've got!" she said. Patrat let out a cry, rushing towards White's Pansear, chomping down on her.

"Temp!" White cried out. _Since she had used a few Leer's, Pansear took a lot of damage._ She let out her cry, however, signaling to White that she was okay. White smiled at the Pansear, then glared at the waitress. "Okay, Temp! Shake that Patrat off and use one last Incinerate! End this whole fiasco!" she commanded. The waitress smirked as Temp sent another burst of fire towards her Patrat.

The Patrat backed off some, shaking a bit. She... withheld Pansear's attack? "Now, Patrat, you end it! Tackle!" the waitress said. White gasped as the Patrat rammed into Pansear with great force, doing _a lot_ of damage. However, she had a trick up her sleeve.

Pansear reached up into the tuft on her head and pulled out a berry, munching on it. White sneered at the waitress, who put her hands over her mouth. "Now, Temp! Scratch!" she commanded. She let out a cry, rushing towards the Patrat and dealing the final damage with her claws. The Patrat fell to the floor as she fainted. White cheered, twirling around some.

"Don't think this is over, trainer!" the waitress warned, taking out another Poke Ball. "Go, Purrloin! Let's end this!"

However, White knew better than to stress her Pansear from more damage. She called her back to her Poke Ball, kissing it softly. "You did a wonderful job, Pansear," she whispered, putting the ball back. "Okay, Pup! It's your turn!" Taking out his Poke Ball, she threw it, the Lillipup appearing with a blue light.

"Purrloin, quick, use Sand Attack!" the waitress commanded. The Purrloin gleamed mischievously at the Lillipup, kicking up some sand (from who knows where) towards her. Yelping, the Lillipup tried to get the sand off.

"Pup, use Tackle!" White commanded. With a bark, the Lillipup slammed herself into the Purrloin, doing more damage than expected.

The waitress gasped, definitely surprised at the Lillipup's strength. "Okay, Purrloin, lower that Lillipup's strength with Growl!" she said. The Purrloin looked at Lillipup with what seemed like a smile. She let out a cry, seemingly calming the Lillipup slightly.

White bit her lip. "Pup, Tackle!" she yelled. Lillipup barked as it ran towards Purrloin at full speed.

"Dodge and use Scratch, Purrloin!" the waitress snickered as her Purrloin easily slipped out of the way, making sure to rake her claws over the Lillipup while doing so.

"Pup, use Tackle again!" White said, glaring at the over-confident waitress. Lillipup quickly turned, rushing towards the Purrloin. This time, she wasn't so lucky, as she was flung across from the force of the attack.

Now, the waitress was in trouble. Her Purrloin could barely stand. But she had to win this! "Sand Attack again!" she cried. Again, the Purrloin flung kicked sand towards the Lillipup, blinding it once more.

"You're doing great! Just one more Tackle!" White yelled. The Lillipup staggered up, rushing towards the Purrloin blindly.

"Okay, Purrloin, dodge and Assist!" the waitress commanded. With a cry, Purrloin glared at Lillipup, making it cower some. This was not looking good.

White bit her lip. This battle was dragging on longer than expected. "Try Tackle again, Pup!" she said. The Lillipup staggered up, rushing towards the Purrloin again.

"Dodge and Growl, Purrloin," the waitress snickered. The Purrloin once again dodge with ease, letting out a soft cry towards the Lillipup.

White shook her head. _If this next attack doesn't hit, I'll have to trade Pup out with Lookout..._ she thought. _But I don't want Pup to think she can't win this battle! What to do, what to do... _

"Come now, trainer! Are you going to attack?" the waitress taunted, putting her hands on her hips. This waitress was really pushing White to her last nerve.

"Bite, Lillipup!" she hissed. Lillipup rushed towards Purrloin, attempting to bite down on her.

"Dodge and use Growl, Purrloin," the waitress sang. The Purrloin carried out the attack with ease.

_Okay. Enough is enough_, White decided, taking out her Lillipup's Poke Ball. "Pup, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Switch out with Lookout!" She returned Lillipup back to her ball, taking out Lookout's. Of course, the laugh from the waitress didn't help her mood. "Your foe's done for, Lookout! Do the last bit of damage!" she called out, throwing Patrat's Poke Ball. In a blue light, he landed with grace, glaring fiercely at Purrloin. After all, he and Lillipup were close buds. He knew this Purrloin was messing with her.

"Lookout, take revenge for your friend! Use Tackle!" she cried.

"Oh no you don't!" the waitress hissed. "Purrloin, use Sand Attack!" The Purrloin carried out the attack, however...

White laughed. "Oh, you don't know! My Lookout's ability is Keen Eye!" She glared at the waitress. "His accuracy can't be lowered. Now's your chance, Lookout!"

The Patrat let out an enraged cry, slamming into Purrloin with great force. She was flung back, landing as she fainted.

"Oh, man! I lost!" the waitress whined. She took out some money, handing it to White. "Next is the Gym Leaders. I suggest you heal up beforehand," she sighed.

White smiled at her. "That was a great battle, though!" she giggled, taking the money and stashing it away. "I had fun. See ya!"

White rushed out of the Gym towards the Pokemon Center, quickly healing her Pokemon and rushing back. _Now, the final curtains have the Grass symbol... which means the answer is Fire!_ White jumped on to the button, the jingle telling her she was correct. She rushed ahead,up to a stage-like place. Up there stood the boy who had been in front of the Gym earlier.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokemon Gym," he welcomed with a bow.

A boy with fire-red hair came out from behind him, grinning at her. "I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokemon!" he laughed.

Next to come out with a boy with water-like blue hair. He smiled charmingly at her, making her slightly blush. "I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress," he said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokemon," the boy with the green hair introduced himself.

White smiled at the three, bowing slightly to them. "My name is White," she said brightly.

They all took glances at each other. "Um... you see... As for why the three of us, um... are all here is... well... err..."

Chili rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough! Listen up, White. The three of us will decide who you'll battle!"

"That's _whom_, Chili," Cress cut in.

Chili looked over at his twin, glaring at him. "Anyways!" he growled, looking back at White. "It'll be based on the type of the starter Pokemon you chose."

Cress nodded. "That is, indeed, the case," he said. "And the partner you first chose was Water-type, it seems." White opened her mouth to ask why he knew, but was interrupted.

"Nerve boy here told us," Chili said, gesturing at Cilan. White nodded. _That would explain things..._

Chili and Cress backed up, so that only Cilan was facing White directly. "Nothing personal... and no hard feelings... Me and my Grass-type Pokemon will... um... We're gonna battle you!" he shouted finally. White smiled at him, taking out a Poke Ball.

"Alright, Cilan," she giggled. "Let's begin!"

Cilan nodded. "If it's alright with you, I'll... um... put everything I've got into being, you know, your opponent..." he said shyly.

White internally squealed. This guy was so cute! But this is a battle. And no matter how cute the guy is, she can't hold back! "Okay, go Pup!" She threw the Poke Ball, her Lillipup appearing with blue light.

Cilan blinked at White. "Um... you come out too, Lillipup!" he called out, throwing his own Poke Ball, as another Lillipup entered the scene. The Lillipups looked at each other for a few moments, before getting into a fighting stance and growling.

_Cilan's Lillipup looks strong. But that's to be expected of a Gym Leader_, she thought. _But _my_ Pup is strong, too. I'm sure we can win this battle!_

"Lillipup, use Bite!" Cilan commanded. His Lillipup barked, rushing towards hers and chomping down.

"Alright Pup, use Bite as well!" White called, her Lillipup returning the move. _Judging from the damage done just now, it seems that they're even on power. However, it's the speed I'm worried about._ White looked at Cilan's Lillipup, who had backed off and was bouncing, ready to go. _It's a problem if Pup faints, but then I could bring out Lookout. I know he's very protective and is really close to Lillipup, but that might get in the way of his battling. _She bit her lip, now looking at her Lillipup, looking back up at her, waiting for the next command. _I'd have to return Pup before she faints, most definitely. That is, if she does faint. _She looked at Cilan with a determined glare. _I have to believe in her! _"Okay, Pup! Use Bite again!" she said finally.

But Cilan's Lillipup was too quick, and beat hers before she had the chance to attack. "Bite!" he called out. White winced as her Lillipup let out a loud yelp. She waited for the attack, but it never came. Her Lillipup had flinched! Now this was definitely_ not_ looking good. She tried to shake off the doubt, looking at her Lillipup, still bouncing as she waited for the next command.

"Okay, Pup, use Bite!" she said. What surprised her is that the attack actually hit first. However, what he used...

"Work Up, Lillipup," Cilan said smoothly, smiling at his Pokemon. _Work Up...?_ The Lillipup barked as it gleamed for a moment in red light.

_Oh no. Now his Lillipup's definitely stronger. _White bit her lip. _I should switch out to Flip. _She looked apologetically at her Lillipup, taking out her ball. "I'm sorry, Pup. Return! You did a great job!" As the Lillipup went back into the ball, she took out Flip's. "Let's go, Flip! You can do this!" Flip landed on the ground with a bounce, grinning at the opponent.

Cilan studied her for a few moments, as if trying to predict what her plan exactly was. "Bite, Lillipup!" he commanded. Lillipup rushed towards the Oshawott, clamping his teeth down on him.

"Now, Flip! Use Water Gun to push him off!" White called out.

"Bite him before he gets that chance, Lillipup!" Cilan said, looking worriedly at his Pokemon. He chomped down on the Oshawott once more, before getting sprayed off by Water Gun. Quickly, Oshawott pulled out a berry, quickly eating it.

However, the Lillipup did the same. "My Lillipup's ability is Pick Up," Cilan explained. "He can pick up items, as says the name. Battles are also no exception to this."

White hummed a bit, smirking. "I see, then," she said with a small laugh. Cilan looked at her nervously. Was she trying to intimidate him? "Quickly, Flip! Use Water Gun again!" she commanded. Oshawott quickly sprayed out water at the opponent, but not before the Lillipup bit down on him again.

_Now this is trouble_, White thought, assessing the situation once more. _His Lillipup's almost down, but Flip is too. Because of his Lillipup's speed, he might definitely attack before Flip. One more Bite attack, and Flip is down. I'll have to switch him out with Lookout. _"Sorry, Flip. Gotta go back," she said. Oshawott looked back at her and nodded as he was returned to the Poke Ball. She took out Lookout's with a gleam in her eye. _Lookout is somewhat the same strength as Pup, if not stronger. He should be able to take down that Lillipup with ease. _"Alright, that Lillipup's almost finished. Come on out, Lookout!" She threw the Poke Ball, Patrat landing with a bounce. White bit her lip. This wasn't good. He was still angry from the last battle.

A snicker came from the one side of the sidelines, while full blown-out laughter came out from another. Cilan tried to his little laugh in a cough, but was very unsuccessful. _Okay. Now this just got personal._

"Lookout, you better get revenge for Pup, okay?" she yelled, bringing her arms together. Patrat nodded quickly in response, glaring fiercely at the barely standing Lillipup. Before her Patrat could get an attack in, Cilan quickly used a Potion. _Oh, this is just great! _she groaned to herself.

"Okay, Lookout!" she began, trying to ignore the giggles from the other two brothers. They were getting on her last nerve. "Bite while the opponent is distracted!" she growled, pointing at the Lillipup. Patrat launched itself at him, biting harshly down.

Cilan gasped. "Bite!" he squeaked, the Lillipup returning the attack.

Now, White truly winced. That Bite did _way_ more damage than it should have. Patrat quickly shook off the Lillipup, however, and rushed back to White. She pulled out a Potion, spraying him with it.

"Bite!"

The attack happened way too fast, as Patrat was off guard. And even that, it was a critical hit. He was down. "Lookout!" White yelped. She quickly took out his Poke Ball and returned him. _Now I'm down to two perfectly healthy Pokemon. First is Ruse, who was still slightly weak. The other is Temp, who I _need_ to save for his Grass-type Pokemon. Oooooh what to do?!_ She continued to wrack her brain for any _good_ ideas worth doing. _Wait! Ruse is Dark-type Pokemon! Maybe he could withstand Lillipup's attacks for long enough that I can heal Lillipup and Oshawott! It's not the smartest idea, but it's better than anything!_ "Okay, Ruse! You're up!" Purrloin landed with grace, glaring at the Lillipup. While her Purrloin endured two Bite attacks, she quickly healed up her Oshawott and Lillipup.

"Okay, Ruse. Use Scratch!" she yelped. Purrloin moved quickly, but Cilan's Lillipup got to him first with a Bite. He flinched. Since he had to endure two Bite's already, he was weak. White took out a Potion quickly, spraying his wounds. However, soon after his Lillipup executed another Bite.

Bite, Scratch, Potion. Bite, Scratch, Potion. The attacks continued, until finally, _finally_, the Lillipup fainted. _Now he's going to send out his Grass-type Pokemon. _"Return, Ruse!" Taking out his Poke Ball, she returned him, switching out with Temp's Poke Ball. "Okay, Temp, let's do this!" she said, sending out her Pansear.

Now, the laughing was even worse. She grit her teeth, turning red from anger. "If I win this, you all have to go on stage while people are eating, and do an embarrassing skit, song, or dance in front of _everyone_!" she screeched, stomping on the ground.

The laughing stopped, minus one. Chili was holding his sides now, tears appearing. "T-Temp? Temp?! What kind of name is that?!" he howled. Cress quickly elbowed his sound, receiving a howl of pain instead of laughter.

"Shut up, Chili," he hissed. Chili pouted at him as White glared daggers at them. She turned towards Cilan, still glaring. He winced back, slightly afraid.

"Temp, use Incinerate! Leave nothing behind!" she yelped, pointing at the opponents.

"Pansage, use Vine Whip first!" Cilan gasped. But it wasn't effective at all. Pansage was quickly engulfed in flames, receiving a lot of damage.

"Incinerate, Incinerate, Incinerate! Keep using Incinerate until his darned Pansage is down!" White hissed.

With every move, came Incinerate, Vine Whip, Incinerate, Vine Whip, until White was finally victorious.

"It's... over now," Cilan said, blinking in disbelief.

"That's right it's over!" White hissed, returning her Pansear. But not before giving it a big hug and lots of praise, saying 'It doesn't matter what they say, Temp! Don't let it get you down! They're just not _original_ enough to think of such wonderful nicknames!'

"Surprising... You are very strong..." Cilan said distantly. "Not even Chili or Cress would beat you..." Shaking it off, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case. Smiling at her, he opened it. "Here you go – the Trio Badge! It was a wonderful experience battling with you, White."

White tried, unsuccessfully, to keep a large grin from coming up and bouncing in joy. Again, unsuccessfully. She took out her badge case with shaky hands, quickly taking the badge and inserting it into the first slot. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed, pulling Cilan into a big hug, squeezing him.

He laughed nervously as she backed off, now blushing at her actions. "S-sorry," she squeaked. "First badge... Gym..." She quickly bowed. "Bye! Thanks for the badge!" she yelped, running off and exiting the building.

Chili wolf-whistled at his green-haired brother. "Cilan got some huggy action, huh?" he snickered, making the other boy blush.

"Come now, Chili. Don't tease him. Although, that was quite the interesting spectacle. Not everyone gets so excited that they _hug_ the Gym Leader they were fighting fiercely not moments before," Cress chimed in.

"Guys, stop it!" Cilan whined. "It was just a sudden reaction! It was her first badge and Gym battle, too, so stop it!"

Chili laughed, patting his brother on the head. "Oh come on, Cilan! Lighten up, would ya? We're just messing with you."

"Unless..." Cress began, looking at Cilan suspiciously. "Did Cilan...?"

"Did I what?" Cilan squeaked.

Cress shook his head. "Oh, no, nothing. Don't mind me, Cilan. I must be wrong," he said.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, shocking the three. White panted, looking up at them. "Do NOT forget you guys! Embarrassing song, act, dance, whatever! You better do it!" she yelled at them. "I will be watching!"

And again, she ran off. They all sighed, before Cilan and Cress glared at Chili. "Wh-what?" he squeaked.

"This is all _your_ fault, you know," Cress said. "If you hadn't laughed so hard, we wouldn't have been in this situation."

"Hey! It's not like you guys weren't laughing, too!" Chili defended.

"But you were the one who was laughing the most, Chili!" Cilan groaned. "This'll be just great..."

…

**And so, the chapter ends. White got the Trio Badge, and all is well.**

**But, wow. 10 pages! Holy crap, right? Not to mention over 5k words! Those battles sure were fierce though, so I hope you enjoyed them! Next chapter is the Dreamyard, of course. Hope you're all ready!**


End file.
